mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Epilogue
|release = December 14, 2018 |author = Aysha U. Farah |artist = Kim Quach ( , Reader) CJ Walker (Backgrounds) Phil Gibson (Endings) Danny Cragg (Backgrounds) |music = "WORST END" by James Roach |previous = Volume Eighteen: Of Endings, Many |next = Pesterquest: Volume 1: Magic Is Fucking Real }} Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Epilogue is the epilogue of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator, a series of "loosely-canonical" Hiveswap spinoff visual novels in the style of dating sim games, but termed "friendship simulators" instead due to their focus on platonic friendships instead of romance. The epilogue is included as part of Volume Eighteen and does not involve befriending any of the trolls and instead focuses on a meeting with . Plot He asks whether the MSPA Reader would like to understand what's really going on. *If you choose to understand, he sighs that your kind always wants to know. You suddenly find yourself back in the streets, feeling worn out despite not having any clear memory of what happened in the past. You aren't exactly in the mood to meet new people, but you aren't going to pass the chance up either. After a bit of aimless wandering, you find yourself strangely back at Fozzer's graveyard, though you aren't entirely certain how you got here from the other side of town. You decide to look for Fozzer, wanting to say hello since you're here already. However, the flash of white light is still happening, but you shrug off all feelings of trepidation and hop into the hole. You find a partially unearthed fenestrated wall stuck in the dirt, freeing it in no time flat with Fozzer's shovel. Closer inspection reveals that there's a room on the other side of the window, which makes you wonder whether to knock on the glass—there might be potential friends in that room. Before you can actually do anything, the panel lights up and a voice informs you that his patience has limits (even for an immortal being). The voice invites you to come in, since it's hard for him to see your face. You are suddenly in the green parlour, and you turn to find the speaker behind you. After clarifying that he's not an alien, you find yourself impulsively wanting to be friends with him. stops you and snaps his fingers, relieving you of the insatiable urge to make friends. Easing you into a chair, he congratulates you for your work, though he admits that most of it was his doing. Dazed as you are, you struggle to comprehend what's going on while he explains the circumstance of your extended presence on Alternia. Faced with the facts he's presenting, your attempt to justify who you are and what you've done. admits that he finds you quite sweet, also thanking you for your service; without you, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish anything (though he adds that he didn't exactly need your help). Getting worried, you wonder whether you've inadvertently done something that might cause harm to your friends. While you try to grasp fond memories in hopes of soothing the deep ache in your chest, happily informs you that everyone will be in their rightful places. He agrees that resets are annoying, but he had to do so in order to make sure that you remain alive and on the right path. Furious with his meddling, you demand answers to what it really going on. Deciding that explaining everything is beyond tedious, merely says that you'll understand everything eventually. He invites you into a side room, and you reluctantly enter for the sake of getting answers. You find yourself seated by a desktop computer, telling you to search for info on your own for the moment as he has to deal with an unwanted guest. *Should you choose to not understand, you sit dejectedly at your old hideout. GAME OVER Character Sprites ReaderSprites.gif ScratchSprites.gif Gallery ReaderGameOver.png|The Reader's bad ending. Trivia *Despite appearing in every volume, the epilogue marks the first appearance of the MSPA Reader's friendsim sprites. *In spite of Doc Scratch being omniscient, he erroneously says "je n'ais se quoi" instead of "je ne sais quoi". Category:Friendsim volumes